Oh, Look, FNAF Shipping Reviews Yay
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: Well, just place a review of a FNAF ship and I'll review it. Let's see what we get! Rated T cause I'll probably cuss a few times.
1. Intro and shtuff

Well hello hello hello there all you fellow FNAF sinners! Yep, your here because you want to see my opinions on all your ships you can throw at me. Well, this should be fun! Just go ahead and put any ship you want me to review! Just a few things to remember here:

 **Everyone has their own opinions. If your opinions are different from mine or another's; THAN DEAL WITH IT. Don't go flaming someone for it. That just makes you look bad. So, please, respect anyone and everyone's opinions here! I will if you guys will! (Nah, I won't judge you guys for it!)**

So, in other words, commence the reviews!


	2. Fronnie

Hello hello hello! I'm back here with a review! Let's see what we got!

 _ **Fronnie**_

Hmm, Fronnie. I had a feeling I would get this one first.

 _ **Positives**_ : Fronnie, I like it. It's a fairly good ship even if it is between a bear and a bunny; whom should be immortal enemies. The fanart can be cute and I've seen a lot of unique and original fan fictions thanks to this ship. (Papa Bonnie for example)

 _ **Negatives**_ : It is one of those extremely overrated ships. It's been used so much that it's become like the Foxica ship. I could never have it as my OTP for this specific reason. To much has been done to and with it. It's just a little bit of a joke now, really.

Otherwise, I think, if you play it right, it can make a beautiful story, ship, and awesome fanart. But don't let my opinions stop you guys! After all, I'd recommend it.

7/10


	3. JeremyXToy Chica

Heyo! Back again with another review!

 ** _JeremyXToy Chica_**

Hmm, this could be interesting.

 _ **Positives**_ : They are both in the same game, so they've both met eachother before. They could be a very lovley couple if it's played right, but I can't really say much since I've never read anything like it.

 _ **Negatives**_ : I don't think they would get along. My Jeremy and Toy Chica have two very different personalities that just contrast too much. Toy Chica is the sassy, arrogant bitch of the toy group and Jeremy is just a little too introverted for someone like that. He can handle the noise, as long as it can be calmed. And, I just don't really like the thought of shipping security guards, and other humans, with any of the Chica's. Just ain't my thing.

Overall, I think this ship could probably be pulled off. After all, play a ship right and it just might become someone's OTP.

5/10


	4. FoxyXMarrionette

Back again! Yay!

 _ **FoxyXMarrionette**_

 _ **Positives**_ : This ones interesting. I don't think I've seen this one before. Interesting. Well, they both have pretty rough back stories depending on their AU's you put them in. So, that's something. They both are pretty mysterious characters at that too, since we don't know too much about them, even after all the games. That could call for some kind of connection. I think I'd actually be willing to give this one a try.

 _ **Negatives**_ : In my AU, the Marrionette and Foxy would NEVER get along. They both have been through way too much in their pasts and it's all been because of one or the other. Marrionette is ignorant of Foxy's existence and Foxy is constantly harrassing the poor puppet whenever he gets the chance.

Otherwise, if I were to leave my AU out of this, I definetley think that this could be a pretty good ship. Maybe I should try and find some fics of this for myself . . .

6/10


	5. Foxangle

Y'all know why I'm back!

 _ **Foxangle**_

Ooh. This one'll be interesting.

 _ **Positives**_ : I love Foxangle! Not as an OTP, but I must say, dang. It's a good ship. I was one of those people who loved Foxy when FNAF first came about and when Mangle came along, you can guess what happened. And the fandom didn't help that. This is a good ship, in my opinion, because these two have been through so much! They've both both been abused and neglected and it can make for a lot of sympathy feels. I've seen plenty of fictions playing around with Foxy and Mangle's situation, hell even I've made a fic about them and their similar circumstances! And if you add an AU in, who knows what you'll get!

 _ **Negatives**_ : Speaking of AU's; these two also don't really 'click' that way in mine. They're just good friends rather than a couple. Mangle, after all (once again, depending on the AU), is just a robot and can only replicate so many emotions. There's a barrier in which machines can only comprehend and do so much after all. While Foxy is more sentient and feels more than the Mangle ever could, which could make for extra drama or confusion. Mangle's torn up, but still has a hard time empathising with the fox because of its programming. It just can't understand. Foxy's been through just a little too much more than Mangle.

Hell, still love this overrated ship though.

9/10


	6. MarrionetteXGolden Freddy

Allrighty righty righty!

 _ **MarrionetteXGolden Freddy**_

Yes! Another ship I like!

 _ **Positives**_ : It's kinda like Foxangle with me. THESE TWO HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH! Hell, I haven't seen one single story about these two, but I ship it anyways! Someone, make it a thing! (Haha listen to me fangirl. On with the review) Marrionette and Golden Freddy are also a good ship depending on their personalities. If it's like my Golden Freddy and Puppet then they are both rather introverted, quiet characters. They would rather speak through actions than words. Golden Freddy is slightly more rambunctious than the Puppet, but they would still make a good pair even so.

 _ **Negatives**_ : These two do not, what so ever, have a connection in my AU. They wouldn't 'click', even though they do have many things in common, those traits also tear them apart. They both would rather like to be alone, including that I see them more so as demiromantic's. So, if they were to be with someone, they'd rather be with someone they feel comfortable around. And, seeing as how they have no connection with each other, they just wouldn't get along in that way. Maybe as friends, but otherwise, I couldn't see that happening.

Still a decent ship though!

7/10


	7. Frexy

I've gotten a few requests for this one so, let's do it!

 _ **Frexy**_

 _ **Positives**_ : Um, there's . . . good . . . smut? Their personalities make it interesting, so the pairing has a unique feel to it. It's different.

 ** _Negatives_** : They just don't fit. My Foxy and Freddy would never get along like that. They are more so just a leader and follower sort of relationship rather than romantic. It just, wouldn't work. They aren't compatible.

Otherwise, I'm kinda confused about how I feel towards this one. I like it, but I don't. It's really confusing.

6/10?


	8. SpringtrapXNightmare

Yo!

 _ **SpringtrapXNightmare**_

. . . . stop it. You guys are making me ship things. God damnit.

 _ **Positives**_ : They both have fairly similar personalities. They may even have similar back stories thanks to all sorts of theories about these two. They are both fairly psychotic and crazy in their own ways, so it's possible.

 _ **Negatives**_ : How the hell do they meet? Nightmare is from the beggining of the beginning, and, specifically, Springtrap (not Golden Bonnie) is in FNAF 3. In the year 2017! I mean, maybe if you added in some supernatural stuff, then yes it could work. Bro's. I have to wonder how you guys come up with these ships sometimes.

Anyways, I probably ship this now. . . . . . wow.

6/10


	9. BBXJJ

Oh goodness, what do I have now.

 _ **BBXJJ**_

Uuum . . .

 _ **Positives**_ : It can have . . . a lot of . . . fluff? I guess it can call for some adorable moments seeing as how young they are.

 _ **Negatives**_ : They are CHILDREN. The most you'd get out of them romantically is a peck on the cheek. And, otherwise, these two are a brother and sister in my mind. It's not that I don't have a few incest ships myself, but I'm not willing to ship this one. They act like five year olds. Seriously.

I guess the fluff could be cute, but I just don't really ship it.

4/10


	10. Purple Phone

Tenth chapter and going strong! Now, let's see what I got.

 _ **Purple Phone**_

. . . . . . . . . . HELL YES!

 _ **Positives**_ : Most associate their Purple Guy and Phone Guy to at least have known about each other. They both work and worked at the same place and depending on their personalities, they can make some humorous but damn good stories. It's usually about one or the other trying to be the dominant; that alone can make some interesting situations. I ship the hell out of it. I happen to like the security guards and Purple and Phone, and when you make a ship about them, I'm likely to follow right behind.

 _ **Negatives**_ : My Purple Guy and Phone Guy would only ever go as far as best friends. They sort of grew up together, but it would never go beyond that. They both deal with so much already just at the pizzeria, they wouldn't have the time or sanity to deal with it anyways. Plus: my Phone Guy's a married man and he ain't willing to cheat anytime soon.

Otherwise, HELL YA I SHIP THIS SHIT!

9/10


	11. MangleXJeremy

Hey! Sorry it's been so long! Schools been a peice of crap so I haven't been updating much. But I'm back! So, let's see what we got!

 _ **MangleXJeremy**_

Ooh, another interesting ship.

 _ **Positives**_ : I could definetley see these two as a thing. They are both quite introverted, but still need someone in their lives. They've both been through crap and it's just a bonus that they are in the same game.

 _ **Negatives**_ : Um, Mangle kills Jeremy in the bite of '87. At least in my AU. And, even if he did survive, Jeremy wouldn't be same, same goes for Mangle. They'd be incompatible. It's hard to forgive someone that's hurt you so badly too, even if it was just an accident.

Otherwise, I SHIP IT!

8/10


	12. FoxyXToy Chica

Y'ello!

 _ **FoxyXToy Chica**_

Ooh, this one'll be fun!

 _ **Positives**_ : I could definetley see this as a ship. While my Toy Chica is quite a bitch at points in time, she's got a soft side. I feel like she'd get along with Foxy's more introverted nature, even when he's a little silly at times.

 _ **Negatives**_ : I probably just like this more as a humorous ship. They don't have a connection and I don't think they'd get along as a whole when it really comes down to it.

Anyways, I've been watching Goldguy0710's videos a bit lately and they're funny as hell.

GIMME DAT BUTT!

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Heh, yah. I've been watching that way too much.

6/10


	13. Golden FreddyXßB

Let's get straight into it!

 _ **Golden FreddyXBalloon Boy**_

 _ **Positives**_ : Ooh! This is quite an interesting one. I've seen fanart of the Puppet and BB, but never Golden Freddy. I think this ship could probably work. One being that Golden Freddy would act as a sort of parent towards BB (hehhehdaddykinks), which could evolve into some cute cuddling moments. BB would probably loosen up the poor broken bear too.

 _ **Negatives**_ : He's a child. I've got no problem with age play, but think about how a child , maybe only six years old, acts in a romantic relationship. Pecks on the cheek and hand holding at most. I wouldn't imagine this would go anywhere except for more of a parental role rather than romantic. And, my Golden Fred has got eyes on another certain someone. (Wink wink)

Overall, I think I quite like this ship just for its fluffy moments.

7/10


	14. Fredica

Y'ello!

 _ **Fredica**_

 _ **Positives**_ : I do like this ship a bit, enough to where I did make a fic about it once. I haven't seen this one much other than in fanart, which makes it a little different. My Freddy and Chica's personalities may work out together, a little sass and sweetness couldn't hurt.

 _ **Negatives**_ : My Freddy Fuckbear is gay as fuck! Including that his stark and egotistical attitude might overwhelm the poor, gentile chicken. And, honestly, ain't an OTP of mine. Sure, it's a different ship, but Chica is shipped with EVERYONE. Especially the main group. Hell, I have my fair share of interesting Chica ships. *cough*chuppet*cough*.

Overall, this feels kinda like the Frexy ship for me, I don't love it, but I don't hate it.

6/10?


	15. Toy Fredica

Hoi!

 ** _Toy Fredica_**

 ** _Positives_** : Honestly, I think I like this one more than Fredica. I haven't seen this one before, but it sounds interesting and intriguing. I think Toy Chica and Toy Freddy would probably get along since they are both quite egotistical in a sense. Hmmmm.

 ** _Negatives_** : Toy Freddy is a huge coward when it comes down to him and Toy Chica is constantly nagging him about this fact. And, I probably couldn't see them as more than a boss and band mate. They just wouldn't get along like that. They are always at each other's throat for whatever reasons they have.

Otherwise, I like this slightly more than Fredica just cause it's a little different.

6.5/10


	16. SpringtrapXFoxy

I'm back again. Sorry it's been so long!

 _ **FoxyXSpringtrap**_

 _ **Positives**_ : I actually quite like this ship honestly. (All thanks to a certain artist *stares at CaramelCraze*) I can see how it could appeal. Both these characters are quite battered in their own ways, mentally and physically. They've both got quite the past; but I also feel that their personalities might suit each other. My Springtrap is actually very caring when it comes down to it, he just tends to be a little more brash towards the world since he's been through so much. And Foxy's point of view could cause for some empathising and sympathising. So it could work.

 _ **Negatives**_ : WHEN IN TE HECK DOTH THEY MEET?! Phantom Foxy I can understand, but - just - ugh. I'm confuzzled. That's the problem with most ships. When do they ever in anyway come into some form of contact with one another? Apparently it never stops anyone from shipping stuff now does it?! *stares at all you dirty sinners* *stares back at self cause I'm just as bad* *is confuzzled* ANYWAYS! These two also wouldn't get along because, GUYS DA SPRINGS HAS GOT A KILLER INSIDE HIM HOW IN TE FUQ?! Foxy won't like him because he possesses the man that had killed the children inside him. This alone causes problems for both Springs, Foxy and especially the other animatronics. You can't forgive a killer easily after all.

Overall, ireallylikethisshipplezhalpgod.

8/10


	17. Purplica

Just saying, this one's gonna be a doozy.

 _ **Purplica (Purple GuyXChica)**_

 _ **Positives**_ : Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm . . . . . . . any ideas guys cause I have no clue.

 _ **Negatives**_ : Can I just say (and this is in my own opinion) WHAT IN THE FUCK!? No offence to y'all who like this but . . . just . . . what? You're literally pairing up the victim of a MURDER with the MURDERER! Sure I've got some interesting ones myself, but I don't think that any of them are as directly centred with the killer himself as this one. FoxyXSpringtrap is a close second, but even my Springtrap isn't directly related to PG AND his personality doesn't rely heavily upon PG. It's all Springs. Plus, as I've explained before, I just don't really ship Chica with any of the guards or other humans. Just ain't my thing.

Haha, I went on a hole rant right there. (plezdonthateme)

0/10


	18. SpringtrapXMangle

Yo.

 _ **SpringtrapXMangle**_

 _ **Positives**_ : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAS! I seriously love this ship so much. Hahahahahaha ima sinner. (I'm sorry it's like 3 in the morning and I haven't slept and damn I get NUTZ and don't spell right so my brain just goes kerplunk deal with) AHEM! Anyways, I really like this because it's an opposites attract sort of situation for me. My Mangle is pretty introverted, and while Springtrap does have his introverted moments, he's still more outward and expressive with his feelings. But, even though they have some opposing qualities, they also have been through quite a lot which is just a plus! Emphathisation feels! (Was that even a word?) (and my Springtrap is really short so it's really cute to see him up against a super tall mangled fox eeeeeeeeee)

 _ **Negatives**_ : When do they meet? How would they meet? Unless we're talking about Phantom Mangle here, but I tend to put the Phantoms in their own category. So I don't count them as the same characters as the Toys, Nightmares, so on. It's a crack ship which might put people off, but damn it's a good one though!

ILOVETHISHIPSOMUVHYOUDOMTUNDERSTANDHAHAHAHAHAHA! (jezuz I need to sleep)

1000000/10

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OHOHOHOHON! But you have yet to know my OTP! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe. (You'll see ;P )


	19. NightmareXNightmare Fredbear

Mweh heh hello!

 _ **NightmareXNightmare Fredbear**_

 _ **Positives**_ : I actually shipped this a little after FNAF 4 came out. These two are pretty cool (plus I like yandere's). Both are from the same game, both could have similar backgrounds. I imagine that they'd both try to be rather dominant, Fredbear using the excuse that he was the mascot of the company. I imagine it could be quite humorous in some situations too.

 _ **Negatives**_ : I see Nightmare as more of a figment of the imagination. The child who died in the bite of '83 (if you want to call it that) came up with him because of the traumatic experience he had gone through. So I don't see Nightmare as being a sentient character. As go for the rest of the Nighmare animatronic's. Just figments of the mind. Plus I imagine that the Nightamre animatronics would be to set on destroying the poor kids mind one way or another so they wouldn't ever care for relationships much.

6/10


	20. AnimatronicsXOCs

Woot woot! 20th chappie! Let's keep it up!

 _ **AnimatronicsXOCs**_

 _ **Positives**_ : Really it all depends on the OC. Some OCs have a really good entertaining personality or they interact well with the characters. I'm a bit critical about OCXAnimatronics (even though I have quite a few OCs of my own whom I ship with the nightgaurds) usually because most of the OCs I've come upon just aren't all that interesting to me. But I have read a few which have actually been rather good in my opinion and have played well with the characters.

 ** _Negatives_** : As I said, it all depends on the OC and how they react with the characters. It also depends on how the creator has made and will develop their OC in their story.

I can't really rate this very well since these kind of ships all depend on the OCs themselves so.

Depends/10


	21. NightmareXFredbear

This is for a good old buddy who's quite persistent! (Nah jk. I get ya bro. Sorrs fer being a little ignorant. Kinda procrastinated this ship heheheheh.)

 _ **NightmareXFredbear**_

 _ **Positives**_ : I think I've heard of this ship once before. Quite an interesting one. I could definetley see why it appeals. I think it would be kinda cute to see the big black bear cuddle his smaller counterpart. D'aw. These two could have a bit of conflict, creating drama for a good storyline.

 _ **Negatives**_ : 1. Nightmare isn't a physical character in my au. 2. Nightmare wouldn't care for that shtuff; he's too busy chasing down a poor kid. 3. My Fredbear be taken. (I ain't gonna say who just yet hehehehehehehehe.)

Overall, I think I quite like this.

7/10


	22. Toy ChicaXWithered Bonnie (Toy Connie?)

HALLO! And to the guest that recommended this ship: I'm having a very nice day! :3 Thank you!

 _ **Toy ChicaXWithered Bonnie**_

 ** _Positives_** : I have never shipped this before but oh my lord it sounds cute! I can imagine that sassy bird with the silent bunny. I imagine TC would actually bring back some of my Bonnie's sass, lighten him up. It would be very cute to see these two opposites give it a go. Withered Bonnie feels absolutely helpless and hopeless since he lost both his arm, face and his pride. And Toy Chica's pushy personality might just get him to stop feeling so glum about himself.

 _ **Negatives**_ : I imagine their would also be conflict though since TC is a counterpart to his friend Chica. This alone deters both Bonnie, TC and the rest of the animatronics since they're basically supposed to be mortal enemies. Plus, TC is too pent up on the fact that they are enemies and will continue to treat them like trash like the b-i-t-c-h that she is. While I could imagine her warming up to the bunny, that's another story.

Overall, this is really cute and adorable and I really want to make a fix about these two!

9\10 (cause it's adorable)


	23. BonnieXToy Chica

Hallo! Sorry for the long wait guys!

 _ **BonnieXToy Chica (guess I could still call this Toy Connie)**_

 _ **Positives**_ : This feels pretty similar to the Withered BonnieXToy Chica review I did. Only differences would be Bonnie's personality. While he's much more reserved when he's withered; he's very brash and sassy. (like a certain chicken) He can be pretty tsundere to I imagine.

 _ **Negatives**_ : For this pair, it's a little bit of a different situation. Both are from different games and times, it could still possibly work out, but then you think of their rivalry and that depletes all chances of that happening.

Short little review, but I still love this ship to death.

9/10


	24. Golden FreddyXFreddy

Two updates today! Woot woot!

 _ **Golden FreddyXFreddy**_

 _ **Positives**_ : This is an ok ship to me. I guess these two can have their cute moments. Including that GF is older and taller than Freddy so I imagine that could actually be a cute dominance race. Freddy would probably be so very tsundere though. XD

 _ **Negatives**_ : They are brother in my AU. Not something I'm willing to ship too much. Plus: GF got another on his mind. So does Freddy. My GF is way too crazy for the laid back bear. He needs someone more or just as crazy. And I imagine my GF being kinda demiromantic. But he definetley wouldn't take that up with his younger brother.

Overall, meh it's allright.

5/10


	25. Fonnie

Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long. Been feeling under the weather lately and been taking some time to myself to see if I can cheer myself up. But I'm back! Hope y'all will enjoy!

 _ **Fonnie**_

 _ **Positives**_ : I think I actually like this pair more than the Fronnie pairing. This one, I imagine, would be more intimate. Since my Foxy is more introverted and shy, I imagine, when he finally had a loved one, he'd leave sweet little things for them. Pecks on the cheek, coming from behind and embracing them. Aw! So cute! And Bonnie would just be the tsundere again! XD I imagine, cause Bonnie isn't used to such intimate things and he just doesn't have that kind of personality, he'd blush and get all flustered! Sassy bun finally settling down! X3

 _ **Negatives**_ : These two have no connection other than fellow employees and friends. I could never see them canonly talking that much to each other either. The closest friends that Bonnie has are probably Freddy and Chica and maybe the shadow animatronics. And I think he'd rather be with someone who has similar personality traits (which is why I canonly ship Fronnie). Plus, Bon tends to stray away from Foxy since, before the missing children incident, his host child did something pretty bad. Bons host child had been around to see it.

I needed that! Phew! Ok ok ok. Overall, I really do like this ship for its cute moments and how intimate it can get compared to the Fronnie relationship which is more so just a lot of crude humour and sass.

7/10


	26. JeremyXPurple Guy (Purple Jeremy?)

Heyo! Back again! Feeling better too! Hoping to update more often now!

 _ **JeremyXPurple Guy**_ (let's see. What can I call this ship . . . . . . Purple Jeremy.)

 _ **Positives:**_ I actually ship this because of an artist on deviantart! XD It's so yandere but oh my goodness it's a really nice ship. XD I like this ship mostly because (it's yandere!) of its fluffier moments. I imagine Jeremy being so adorable and small next to my PG. He'd be so flustered whenever they'd cuddle and he'd squirm around a lot! Ah damn. Cute! X3 My PG happens to be a very affectionate person so with someone as smol and kawaii as Jeremy, he'll get a lot of lovin'!

 _ **Negatives:**_ Cannonly, these two would never be a thing. Some reasons are more obvious than others on why; for me it's because these two don't like each other. (Obvious reasons are obvious) Plus, Jeremy is already suspicious of PG even before he commits the murders. It's just PG's personality that set him off. My PG is bipolar so that's kinda a normal thing for him. Doesn't mean he ain't suspect though!

Overall, this is some good stuff!

7/10


	27. NightFredrion? N FredbearXN Marrionette

Hey guys! Back again after forever! Still taking time to myself, but I'm getting better! So now, here is some shipping review for ya!

 _ **Nightmare MarrionetteXNightmare Fredbear**_ (NightFredrion?)

 ** _Positives:_** Heheheheheheh. This would be so yandere! XD These two alone without the nightmare qualities are already crazy! So this would just be insane! XD But it would be oddly cute. I already ship Golden Freddy and Marrionette so I'm definetley shipping this! It would once again be a dominance battle since these two are basically the right and left hand of Nightmare! Figuratively. But my goodness, there would definetley be some heated moments between these two. If ya know what I mean ;3

 ** _Negatives:_** These two are mortal enemies for various reasons. 1. Shit happened. 2. More shit happened. And 3. (You guessed it) more shit happened! These two nightmares just do not get along for the life of each other! They just go through out their days pretending the other doesn't exist as much as is possible. Plus: dat bear be taken! Heheheheheheh.

Overall, definetley a darker and twisted version of MarrionetteXGolden Freddy for me so this is pretty good!

7/10


	28. Jeremike

Hallo! Back again! And in response to the guest, _Bluecloud_ : Yes. Yes it was my fellow Hetalian.

 _ **Jeremike**_

 _ **Positives:**_ Oooooooh yes! I love this pairing! This one is really cute to me mostly because my Mike and Jeremy are such a contrast to each other, mostly personality wise. Jeremy is the cinnamon roll introvert while Mike is a little more extroverted and speaks his mind. Jeremy stutters nervously while Mike becomes a cuss-a-lots. But good lord do those to cuddling sound cute or what?! Heh, I really love this pairing. And I'm actually a little sad to see so little fics about the two of them. I've begun making my own fic about them I love it so much!

 _ **Negatives:**_ Mike and Jeremy are from different times, restaurants and they'd probably have quite an age gap when you came down to it. (Depending on your AU) Once again, I don't mind age play, but cannonly the characters themselves probably would never let that happen. And, sadly with my AU intact, both Mike and Jeremy are straight. *sighs sadly* And Jeremy also has a girlfriend in my AU too. *sinks into chair* Sorry but he is a taken man, Mikey. Cheating ain't allowed here.

Overall though, I really do love this pairing and I think that it can be very intimate and cute.

9/10


	29. WitheredXToy Pairings

It's the next day and I'm back with vengeance!

 _ **WitheredXToy Animatronic Pairings**_

 _ **Positives:**_ This one is quite interesting. As I've said in an earlier chapter, I ship Withered Bonnie and Toy Chica all thanks to a certain someone *cough*RylySorbito*cough*. As for the rest of the crew, I definitely ship Fangle so Withered Fangle wouldn't really be any sort of difference I imagine. Toy Freddy and Withered Foxy . . . . . . . ok I know I don't like Frexy all that much but Toy Frexy sounds really good. Toy Bonnie and Freddy wouldn't be too too much different from the normal Fronnie pairing either, but Withered Freddy would definitely be the dominant one. Toy Bonnie and Chica I could see as a thing, that would probably be fairly cute knowing how sassy the blue, makeup wearing rabbit is like versus the kind and gentile duc - chicken.

 _ **Negatives:**_ Now as for the rest of the ships, nah. Not really. I'm not a fan of Toy ChicaXChica, and ChicaXMangle just doesn't click with me. Toy Chica and Chica hate each other way too much to even think of something like that and Chica and Mangle are quite awkward around one another. And ChicaXToy Freddy wouldn't really be anything more than a good friendship. Toy Freddy is the cowardly leader who's always picked on for being so scared of everything, so I could see Chica trying to cheer him up just out of the kindness of her heart. Toy Freddy would like that someone finally didn't degrade him, but I couldn't imagine it being anymore than that. Good friends at most. Toy BonnieXBonnie I don't ship whatsoever. Not my thing. And Toy Bonnie would just get a beating from good old Foxy if he even got close to him. FreddyXToy Freddy feels a lot like the Golden FreddyXFreddy ship for me. I don't like it all that much. FreddyXMangle would never work out because of the two's personalities, and FreddyXToy Chica wouldn't work since those two are so sassy that they'd sass each other out. And the rest of the Foxy pairings I couldn't see happening. Foxy, in my AU, is demiromantic and, much like another white and pink fox we know, is fairly introverted. And yes, I know that contrasts my Toy FreddyXFoxy pairing ssssshhhhhhhhh.

Overall, I like a few of them and I can see why people would and do like them.

A few/10


	30. Foxica (30 chap party whoop!)

Hallo! I'm back again! Updates are getting a little more frequent since these are quick and easy and I've been feeling a lot better lately! That's a goodie! :3 And just saying, I'm feeling super mushy and cheesy right now so here I go: I just want to thank you all who have read my reviews and stuck around this long! It's great to see such positivity from you guys! And you're respecting each other's opinions too! I'm proud of all of you!

And a word to the guest who wrote this request (hey that rhymes!): Thank you! I try my best to balance my own opinions with actual cannon to review them, whether it be by my AU or not. And even then, I try to grasp what it's like for people who do like the ships I don't so that I'm not totally biased against it. So I'm glad to hear you like that! I'll try and keep it up!

 _ **Foxica**_

 _ **Positives:**_ Ah, good ol' Foxica. Don't y'all remember when this was the FNAF fandoms OTP? Now everyone really likes Fronnie. Anyways, I did and do still like this ship a bit. I'm not overly fanatic about it since it was an overly used ship back then even though the Foxica fan base has dropped pretty dramatically from what I've seen. These two are pretty polar opposites with me. Foxy the Introvert and Chica the Extrovert. Opposites attract situation yet again! And I quite like those situations depending on the characters. These two can actually be pretty cute, especially since Foxy is demiromantic. That means he would treat Chica like a queen. Even more so since she accepts the fox for who he is even though he's done a few things that are worse for wear.

 _ **Negatives:**_ Like the Fronnie ship, WAY too popular for me to take it seriously. Anyways, I ship my Fox with good old Mangle canonly and Chica with another (try figuring that one out! I dare you!). And my Chica would probably become overwhelmed by the fox at some points too. Foxy can get really down in the dumps and many of the animatronic's don't know how to deal with it properly. And Foxy, once again, is demiromantic. Chica's a good friend, but not enough to the point of any romantic interest.

Overall, I think this ship holds a special little place in my heart just because it was one of the first.

7/10


	31. Double T Connie

DOUBLE UPDATE ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE NET!

 ** _Toy BonnieXToy Chica_**

 ** _Positives:_** Ah, yes. Good ol' Double T Connie. I do ship it. These two are basically like my Fronnie pairing with a million times more sass and trouble making. These two are hilarious together and usually get into ridiculous fights with eachother about nothing. They're basically the Blood Dupre and Alice of FNAF. (anyone here read Heart No Kuni No Alice? No? Ok . . . guess it's just me and my feels XD) They are a very entertaining pair.

 _ **Negatives:**_ Cannonly this kinda isn't really yet a pairing in my AU. It's more of a love triangle between Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. And with Toy Freddy in the way Toy Bon is having a pretty hard time getting the duc - chicken. And honestly, I can't decide who I ship more with her so that's why it's more of an OT3. But, excluding my AU, those two would never get along just cause they do argue so much. Not that they don't get along every now and then, but they are more so just friends.

Overall, I ship it good sir!

9/10


	32. Bonnica

Hello guys! ;-; I just finished watching Assassination Classroom last night. I'm still crying ;-;

 _ **Bonnica**_

 _ **Positives:**_ Bonnica, hmm. I ship a little bit. These two would definetley be a cute mix. Bonnie can be very sweet when it comes to his little chicken friend; and Chica is just your typical sweetheart all around. These two would be the kind of couple that holds each others hands a lot and cuddles whenever they get the chance. They'd give each other cute little pecks on the cheeks and Chica would play with his ears. Heh heh. These two would be adorable!

 _ **Negatives:**_ Chica and Bonnie, in my AU, are merley good friends. Sure, they spend a lot of time together, but they all live in the same place. Kinda hard not to be around more than half the time. And, Chica is taken. And so is the purple, jump scaring bunny. Y'all already know who who I ship Bonnie with cannonly but Chica's cannon is a little unusual. Heh heh, good luck figuring that out! Anyways, aside from that, Chica wouldn't be able to deal with Bonnie speaking his mind all the time. Bonnie can be pretty embarrassing when it comes to that, which is why I ship him with good ol' sassy bear Freddy. Freddy can easily handle the bunny since they have quite a bit in common, but Chica is quite different from him. Chica is just all around nice and wouldn't insult someone outright. She'd probably be too oblivious to the situation to even know someone was being mean to her.

Overall, this ship's pretty cute, I'm ok with it.

6/10


	33. FoxyXMike (Moxy?)

Yo! Update twice today! Woo!

 _ **FoxyXMike (Moxy?)**_

 ** _Positives:_** *laughs nervously in shame* 'Fraid I do ship this a bit. (thanks BlasticHeart. No, but seriously, he is amazing!) I have read a few fics about these two and seen quite a bit of fanart. These two, I imagine, are a fairly intimate couple. They both take relationships quite seriously but they don't forget to have a little fun as well.

 _ **Negatives:**_ I've said it once, and I'll say it again, Foxy is demi and he would only ever be in a relationship with someone he truly feels comfortable with. Mike ain't one of them. As far as Foxy is concerned, he's just another annoying nightgaurd. And the same goes for Mikey; Foxy is just another animatronic he's trying to avoid. No connections other than that. And, Foxy is taken. Grr.

Overall, yah I ship it. *laughs nervously*

8/10


	34. MangleXMarrionette (Manette?)

Heyo again to y'all!

And a quick word to the guest who requested this ship today: Don't worry! I actually don't think I did see your request so thank you for telling me! And don't worry! I'm a reader just like you so I totally understand how you feel! It's just my problem if I don't get to them. And thank you for being understanding! So don't worry about it and thankies!

 _ **MarrionetteXMangle ( . . . it could literally be either Marrionette or Mangle for the ship name. Oh my god)**_

 _ **Positives:**_ Ooh, this is an interesting one! I like both these characters quite some bit, but I never thought of this as a ship. Until now. It could actually be pretty cute. Mangle is a very touchy-feely animatronic and Marrionette is pretty cold towards, well, everyone. The little pink and white fox would definetley help him to open up a bit. (Teach him a few social etiquettes as well) These two would make for a very intimate couple!

 ** _Negatives:_** Due to circumstances, in my AU, the Marrionette and Mangle could never be. One: Marrionette is quite scared of any fox-like characters which includes poor Mangle. And Mangle doesn't care to take any interest in the puppets existence. Two: They're both taken. And Three: These two get so down in the dumps sometimes that they'd probably just make each other sad. They both don't really know how to deal with their past and present which would cause quite a lot of conflict between the two.

Overall, I actually think this is a really nice and unique ship. I wanna see more of it!

7/10


	35. JeremyXPuppet (Pupetemy?)

Hey! And yes I did change my username if you were wondering.

 _ **JeremyXPuppet (Jeremet?)**_

 ** _Positives:_** WOW it's good to be back. *ahem* Hmm, I've seen this ship floating around every so often. It can be pretty cute. Jeremy and Puppet are both introverts but the Puppet would probably push Jeremy to do things. (like winding up his damn box) The puppet would drive Jeremy to do more I guess. Kinda like a mentor in some ways. Hah, now I'm imaging the Puppet and Jeremy trying to work on algebra together. (I'm sorry I've been studying algebra way too much I have exams I'm stressed af)

 _ **Negatives:**_ This ship is kinda meh with me. Like Frexy once again. I like it, but I don't. Canonly for my AU, these two would not fit what so ever. Jeremy is just there for the job and the puppet could care less about anyone else but himself. (and another special someone. Mweh heh heh.) Otherwise these two are just straight up foes with each other. Jeremy just wants to survive thanks!

6/10


	36. Shadow Fronnie

Yello! Back again after a break! I had exams going on so most of my time was dedicated to study. But, the holidays are coming up soon for me so hopefully I'll update more frequently for you guys!

And ya'know I'm seriously amazed that y'all are so interested in my opinion on these. It makes me feel happy to see you guys enjoy this so much! \^3^/ *sends cookies to all of y'all*

 _ **Shadow Fronnie**_

 _ **Positives:**_ Meh, not a big fan. Feels kind of like the Fronnie pairing for me. But I do see the attraction to it. I remember reading Ridlius's first chapter in their FNAF drabble. It was quite interesting. The two, I imagine aren't the most sane out of the bunch. They've definetley been through a lot so their equal amount of whatever sanity is left could play a factor in it. I imagine this ship would be slightly more yandere for both parties. Their both just borderline. Haha, I wanna sing Borderline now. Dang, I just thought of how those lyrics actually work really well for those two . . . . . *goes and draws fanart*

 ** _Negatives:_** This may not be exactly like the Fronnie ship we all know and love, but I probably like it less so than Fronnie. Just doesn't appeal to me really. I just don't usually acknowledge the shadow characters, same goes for the phantoms, since they're more so in the background. You don't notice them much, so you don't really think about it. Otherwise, I don't see Shadow Bonnie or Shadow Freddy as physical manifestations. Their just a state of mind, hallucinations I of sorts. Kinda like the phantoms. So the ship, in my cannon, could never possibly be.

Overall, eh.

5.5/10


	37. Nightmare Golden Fronnie?

Wowza have I been gone long or what?! Sorrs

 _ **SpringtrapXNightmare Fredbear (Nightmare Golden Fronnie?)**_

 _ **Positives:**_ Hmm, another yandere pair I see. These two would definetley be interesting to say the least. My GF is already pretty fucked up as he is so Nightmare GF will just be a shit ton worse. Springtrap would try to reason with him most of the time, slyly. Heheheheh, these to would be so mischevious with each other, subtly flirting. Although, Nightmare GF would be way more rough on the poor rabbit. Heheheheh, guess we all know who the yandere is!

 _ **Negatives:**_ Mmm, it's an ok ship with me. There are definetley a few things I do love about it but it just doesn't click too much with me. And all the Nightmare animatronics in my AU aren't physical beings, they're hallucinations of a child with only one sole purpose. And Speingtrap is far away from any of that. He's already dealing with too many of his own problems to worry about such a thing. He's got his own hallucinations.

Overall, I guess it's pretty alright.

6/10


End file.
